Darkened Skies
by Raven-Nel
Summary: As Kenshin atones for the sins he has committed in the ways he know how, something precious seems to slip from his grasp, and the binds that keep his heart in place seem to loosen.


Darkened Skies  


by: RavenNel

Chapter One – This Feeling

'No, don't think about it,' Himura Kenshin reminded himself firmly. 'It's just the effect of not being with her all the time, maybe all the time you were away from her finally got to her and she needs more time to be more adapted to the time you spend here...'

With that thought in mind Kenshin's feelings became lighter, although the sinking feeling in his stomach he had since the night he came back three days ago still hasn't abated.. 'I was the one who started this in the first place; I have no right to complain....'

Kenshin proceeded to do the laundry, intent on finishing his chores and hopefully make his wife satisfied when she gets home, all the while contemplating on how to get Kaoru to confess what seems to be bothering her ever since he went home. .

He always anticipates his chances to return home, memories of what his wife does at his homecoming warming his heart merely at the thought.

…Her smile that lights up her face at the sight of him at the dojo gates - the balm to his fatigued body.

…A gentle and loving hand stretched toward him, an unspoken welcome and sign that she would always be waiting for his return - a loving gesture designed to sooth away the worries that plague him whenever he has to go away….

…The sweet kisses that would surely rain on him in broad daylight, kindling the fires within his soul that only her touch could ignite….

That was during the day.

And during the night….

Kenshin blushed at this flow in his thought.

'Oro! I shouldn't be thinking of those things yet, I still have laundry to finish!'

He mentally shook his head to clear his mind of their nightly activities as husband and wife and steeled himself to face the problem at hand:

His wife's distance.

And the laundry.

Still, his mind couldn't help but drift to the first night since his homecoming from yet another government work. Kaoru still smiled for him, still pelted kisses upon him, and still touched him. And those touch still sent the same tingle of anticipation and

exhilaration he felt the first time they became man and wife, and yet he couldn't let go of the only thing she said the last time they've been together.

_Flashback_

_Two bodies are entwined with one another, both bathed in the soft moonlight, a union seemingly blessed even by the heavens. Tangled sheets remain forgotten as the lovers seem the only thing that exists in this time and place._

He was placing soft kisses down her neck, hands roaming around her soft body, a body he could never forget and never could get enough of. A body, even in his wanderings, in his search for that which will pacify the guilt buried within him, still haunts his mind, remains etched in his heart, and tortures him at night.

_A soft gasp escaped her parted lips as his mouth found its way to her chest. Wanton cries erupt from the woman he loves, writhing beneath him, demanding something only he could give. Her calloused hands roam over his taut back, soothing his tiredness away and offering him so much more. _

_He coaxed her legs to part for him, to wrap them around his waist. And as it became harder and harder for him to contain their mounting passion, his mouth found its way back to her lips. _

_Her fingers found their way to his fiery locks, tangling themselves in his tresses, pushing him harder, wanting more. And as his kisses grew more insistent, as the gentle hands became rough with unbridled passion, he prepared to fully consume her. Her back arched to meet him, gentle hands clutching his shoulders, urging him._

_With one thrust of his hip, he was buried within the woman he loves. _

_And as her hips met his, he began to gently rock their bodies together, a contradiction to the raging passion wanting to be let loose inside of him. _

_Their union - a lover's dance in the silhouette of the night._

_He rained kisses on her moistened face and looked her in the eyes, his fingers tracing the curve of her mouth. She met his gaze and offered a small smile, before reaching up to cup his face and meet his lips, before whispering brokenly…_

"_Love me, Kenshin…."_

_ #####  
_

When he had finished the laundry he was set on preparing for their dinner when he remembered Kaoru still hasn't returned from the market.

'Oro! An hour and a half has gone by and my wife hasn't returned home yet....' Kenshin frowned. 'Ah, I knew it I should never have let her go by herself!'

Kenshin hurriedly untied the bindings on his sleeves and was about to set off to look for Kaoru when Kaoru appeared at the dojo gates, happily humming to herself, oblivious to the worried Kenshin at the corner.

Kenshin was beside her in no time, fussing over her like and making sure nothing happened. "Kaoru, you're back! I was just about to look for you in the market, you've been gone for almost 2 hours. Did something happen? Did you have problems?"

Kaoru's broad smile slightly dissipated, but was replaced by an amused smile at her husband's never ceasing worrying over her.

"No Kenshin, nothing happened. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I just ran into an old friend today and had a little chat, that's all." Kaoru replied, making her way into the dojo with Kenshin trailing behind her.

"How's Kenji? Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, I was able to put him to sleep after you left." Kenshin answered, smiling wryly at the memory of having to persuade a stubborn Kenji to sleep without his mother's presence.

Kaoru dumped the ingredients in the kitchen and uttered a small gasp of surprise when she felt her husband's arms sneaking around her waist, his head buried in her hair.

"Kenshin….?"

"Anata…"

Kenshin twisted Kaoru so she was looking up at Kenshin's worried eyes, arms still protectively around her slender waist. He hesitantly reached up a hand to smooth the raven locks around her face and watched her blue orbs drop to stare at his throat. Kenshin's eyes slightly clouded in confusion at his wife's inability to look at him in the eyes. He tilted his head to look at her better.

"Onegai, look at me, Kaoru."

Kaoru's lip's formed into a thin smile before looking up at her husband.

"What is the matter, anata?" Kenshin asked gently, reaching up a hand to stroke her left cheek.

"What are you talking about Kenshin? Nothing's wrong, I just –" Both their heads swung at the direction of the wails that suddenly erupted in the dojo. Kenshin sighed and leaned his forehead into hers.

"Kenshin, your son's awake, I have to see to him or else he'll bawl his eyes out if he finds me still gone." Kaoru said jokingly, offering him a rueful smile before reaching out behind her and unlocking his arm that has her still pressed against him. She hurriedly went out of the kitchen, leaving Kenshin rooted to where she was in his arms only seconds ago.

"Finish dinner or else I'll be mad!" Kaoru jokingly yelled while seeing to Kenji in another room.

'Kaoru….'


End file.
